


No country for old men

by torch



Category: Highlander: The Series, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: First Kiss Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Marius in a kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No country for old men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ari for the first kiss meme.

_Methos/Marius_

Methos and Marius would probably get along excellently. Methos would come and visit whatever sanctum Marius had established for himself, and pretend not to know about the bodies in the basement, and they would have long lazy discussions about philosophy and recent writings and where to get decent wine, and possibly, down the centuries, long nights of nostalgic cooking, talking about what food had been like back in the whatever days, Marius watching intently as Methos tasted and sampled, reaching out with one hand as if to grasp the taste through Methos' senses. And one night he would come closer still, to taste the wine on Methos' tongue, and they would stand there on the brick floor of the kitchen and kiss, silently, for minutes or hours until Methos pulled back, and smiled, and lifted his bared wrist to Marius' mouth.


End file.
